The Human Saber
by gundam 09
Summary: Suki is a girl who want to protect her friends and love ones, she was killed and revive in the Holy Grail War, let's see how she will do against a Servant. I suck and summary sometimes.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, I been having trouble with my stories lately, mainly because of work and family drama at home, so I'm trying a new story, this will be going around my oc character that will have a somewhat connection with a certain blonde hot head person, who you will know very well if you watch the fate series, oh, and I mite not do that description thing to some of the characters because everyone know what the look like, so I'll only do it when I show my oc and put new clothes on the canon characters or when Suki encounters one of the servants, enjoy.**

* * *

It is a peaceful day at Homurahara Academy, the sun is shining, the flowers were blooming, and the peaceful air.

CRASH!

Spoke to soon, it appears the resident asshole Shinji Matou crash into a wall and his face is so swell, it's barely recognizable.

It was all thank to one young senior girl, This girl is 5 foot 12 inches, has long blone hair that reach at her back in a ponytail, and sapphire eyes. She did not wear the school uniform. Instead she wears a white shirt, with long jeans, black shoes, wears a Lily Flower hair clip on her head, and holding a wooden sword that was use on Shinji.

"You want more you shitty asshole, come say it!"

Shinji is to scared to say any right know, he was so terrified of what she will do next.

"Wait Suki-senpai!"

The girl, know name Suki, turn to see Shinji's sister Sakura. Suki can't stop looking at the sweat and innocence Sakura, she is like a saint with her kindness. She just wish that she stop defending her brother, he an asshole even to his sister. Sakura was not alone, along came Shirou Emiya, the Fake Janitor, and the student body president, Issei Ryuudou.

Issei sigh just seeing it. "I knew this would happen soon then later, he really done it this time."

Shirou just sweatdrop at what happen. "Don't you think you overdid it Pendragon-san."

Suki shakes her head. "No way, that guy deserve what coming for him, and I told you Shirou, you can call me by mine given name."

"I know, but you'll get into trouble if you do this again."

"So what, at least some will be happy that the bastard got punish for once."

Issei sigh. "Maybe, but you should calm dawn as well, also why are you not wearing the school uniform?"

"Because it itches and I don't want to wear it."

Sakura came to Suki and hold her hand. "Please stop fighting, I don't want you to get in to trouble."

Suki just had to look at her eyes, and all that rage calm down, there was something about Sakura that makes her calm. "Alright, Alright all stop, just relax okay."

Sakura smile when she hears that, Suki is always honest and never lies, and always came to her help when she need it.

The bell rings for as lunch time is now over. Suki look at Shinji.

"You lucky that you have a kind sister, or else I would have done much worse then before."

With that done she walk away to her next class not looking back at Shinji.

Shinji grinds his teeth. "That bitch, as soon it is night time, she will be dead."

* * *

 _Unknown to anyone a certain evil spirit is watching them in a holy relic, the Holy Grail. He found her amusing and would get bored if she die, so he decide to do a little something to change that, she make have potential, but enough to make her a player, but he had a great Idea._

 _In a city in the even and red light flash, we go to and alley to see what it is, we see the light as it dies down we see a person there and starts to wake up._

 _She is a young girl with messy pale blonde hair in a ponytail, and is covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame._

 _She wakes up with green eyes to see around her._

 _"Why the hell am I here, I'm supposed to be in the Throne of Heroes now."_

 _See looks around and is trying to figure out what happen, she looks at her appears._

 _"I need a change of clothes anyway, alright, Mordred Pendragon, time to steel some clothes."_

 _She then went out to find a clothing store to steel._

* * *

Late at night, Suki was just finish her Kendo lesson at the school and was on her way home, which is next to Shirou's house.

"I wonder what to make for my bento for tomorrow, chicken sounds good, but so does sushi, oh I can't decide."

She stop her tracks as she felt something she never expect, killing instincts. She turn to see a woman with long lavender hair but her eyes were covered by a purple blindfold. She wore a strapless one-piece dress, a purple collar, black sleeves that left her fingers free and held in place by purple bangles that were placed at her shoulders and wrists, and thigh-high black boots trimmed with purple.

Suki tense after seeing to woman and brought her wooden sword in her hands. "Who the hell of you, talk!"

The woman just "stares" at her before brining a dagger like weapon with a chain attach it. "I'm sorry, but do to his order, I have to do this."

She went straight to Suki so stab her, but Suki reacted faster and block it with her wooden sword. She push the mysterious woman back and started striking her, but the she dodges the attacks and jumps back and used the chain part to swing it at Suki. Suki dodge as well and black her attack.

The mysterious woman bring her weapon back and stares at Suki. "Your different then other are you, you skill to keep up with me."

Suki just look at her. "Well, I just happen to be good at this, I don't know who sent you, but I wont die to night."

She bring her sword at the back of her to put in all in one strike. The woman see this and does the same thing with her dagger.

The stood there for a minute before charging at each other to deal with the final blow.

* * *

 _Mordred was walking around the city with casual clothes.(Her Fate Apocrypha clothes.)_

 _"This is starting to bore me, I should just find something to do around her-"_

 _She then felt 2 sources, both familiar to her, one is a servant is being summoned, the other a fight, she then smile._

 _"A servant is being summoned and a fight, now there is the interesting parts, But what to do first?"_

 _Mordred think a moment before decide what to do._

* * *

Blood was dropping on the ground as Suki is stabbed in the from that woman's dagger, while her wooden sword push in the stomach and the woman cough blood.

Suki stared coughing up blood do as the dagger is remove from her and she and the woman fell down. She sat near a lamp post while the mysterious woman got up but was holding her stomach. She "Stare" at Suki for a minute.

"Who are you?"

"My name is S-S-Suki Pendragon, what about you."

The woman just "Stare" before answering "My name is Rider, but call me Medusa."

Suki smiles at hearing her. "It was a great fight, I "cough" would like to have a another, but I guess it not an option, I guess you go before someone see you."

Medusa nods at her and leaves. Suki looks at the sky thinking about her friends, but one person kept her in her mind.

"Sorry Sakura, but it looks like I won't be able to see you again."

* * *

 _Mordred is on her way to the fighting, but by the time she got there it was all over._

 _"Man come on, just when a Servant is here he/she vanish."_

 _She looks around and see Suki dead on a lamp post with a smile on her face, Mordred went over there to check on her, she could not find a pulse._

 _"Man your dead, still you fought a Servant and hold you own, what are you?"_

 _She stare at Suki and looks to see that her heart was destroy. She keep staring at her thinking about herself and other she meet before. She holds her head and she thought of something._

 _"Man see you like this is not making me feel better."_

 _She sigh as see decide to do something that she would have not do._

 _"I can't believe I'm going to do what "he" did to help someone."_

 _She place her hand near her chest and started to dig into her body, as she felt the pain as she ripped her own heart out. She the place her heart in Suki body._

 _"There you better be grateful when you wake up."_

 _She sat down as her body began to disappear. She then look at Suki on last time._

 _"The name Mordred, remember it okay, and don't you ever die again."_

 _With her last words she disappear, returning to the Throne of Heroes._

* * *

Suki body then glowed red and shine in the night. The shining stop to reveal Suki all heal up. She then open her eyes and looked around.

"What just happen?"

She then notice something on her right hand, it had a lion tattoo on it.

"What is this?"

She then hold her chest feeling a bit different then before. She then decide to go home and figure things out tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Namie Amuro - Hope)**

 **(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte kagiri naki chikara umarer)**

Shows a Homurahaha Academy with Suki on top the root looking at the sky.

 **(Motomeru nara ba doko made mo kawara nu kizuna furikazasou** **We are hope)**

Suki hear foots steps and turns to see Sakura and Rider smiling at her and she returns the smile.

 **The Human Saber**

 **(Kimi to honki de kokoro butsukeatta yorokobi mo)**

Suki is in her family Dojo practicing her swordsmanship, while a ghostly figure of Mordred watches.

 **(Waraikoroge te namida kawakashi ta setsuna sa mo)**

Shows Shirou, Saber, Sakura, Suki, and Taiga eating breakfast at Shirou's house.

 **(Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka (ā))**

Shows Rin and Archer looking far at on top a skyscraper.

 **(Hatame te iru yo takaku takaku)**

Shows Clarent Blood Arthur stuck on the ground while Suki looks at it.

 **(Why sagasu koto o akirame ta no, Why hitori tatakai tsuzukeru no)**

Suki just keep walking and stops to see Mordred

 **(Nē donna mirai kakugo shi ta no, Yume wa mō te ni shi ta no)**

Mordred smiles and give her a hand, Suki smiles and takes it.

 **(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte, kagiri naki chikara umareru)**

Shows Saber fighting Assassin, Archer fighting Lancer, Rider fighting Caster, and Berserker going on a Rampage.

 **(Motomeru nara ba doko made mo kawara nu kizuna furikazasou, We are hope)**

Shows Suki slashing away monsters running forward and started to transform into Mordread and charge at Gilgamesh.

 **(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni kimi to mezashi tai basho ga aru)**

Shows Suki in Emiya kitchen decide to make everyone dinner.

 **(Susumiyuku kōro nara tōi mukashi mō kime te ita)**

She came in to she everyone on the time smile when they see her, then she set the food down.

Shows Kotomine and Gilgamesh grinning, Lancer on the roof thinking about his old master, Caster, Assassin, and Kuzuki loooking at the stars.

Final shows Saber and Mordred face back at each other.

 **(Mada todoka nai kimi no koe ga muryoku na mune o oshitsubusu)**

Shows Suki siting on the ground looking depress, she see a hands and look up seeing Sakura and Rider smiling.

 **(Boku wa kimi o motome te irukara Hikari sashikomu asa o shinji te iyou)**

She smiles and takes their hands to get up, and then she hugs them and they return it.

 **(Me o toji te mimi o sumashi te sagashi dasou kimi no kotae o)**

Shows Lancer, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker show off their moves, and show there masters.

 **(Michi wa kanarazu tsuzui te iru yo mada mi ta koto no nai umi e We are hope)**

Shows Gilgamesh opening his Gate of Babylon, Saber and Suki at the other side, Suki turning into Mordred, and both of them unleashing there Noble Phantasm.

 **(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni kimi to kaeru beki basho ga aru)**

Shows Suki at a hill looking at Fuyuki city, she hears foot steps and turn to see her friends, and Illya and Berserker.

 **(Boku tachi wa eien ni tōi mukashi sō kime te ita)**

She smile when she see them, out of know wear Lancer, Caster, Kuzuki, and Assassin appear with a Camera and everyone got into a group picture, when the picture was taking a ghostly Mordred appear by Suki smiling, winking, and tum up on the picture.

* * *

 **And done, as you can see the connection between Suki and Mordred is special, I got this idea in my head thinking I might give it a try, I do hope some of you like this story, I'll try to see if I can finish my other stories as well, please enjoy.**


	2. Holy Grail War

**Hey guys here my next chapter of The Human Saber, I know the review are low, but I'm so happy people are reading and following the story. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Suki woke up and stared putting her bed away. She still can't get her mind off of what happen yesterday, who was Medusa and why was she try to kill her? So many question pop in her head, but right know she focus on what to do today. She made her lunch and went to Shirou house. Since Shirou lives alone by himself, She, Sakura, and a teacher Taiga Fujimura, go to check on him. Well, Taiga also goes to get free food, and everyone at school calls her "Tiger".

Suki grab her wooden sword and went outside and saw them coming, she waves at them. "Good morning!"

Sakura when she see her senpai. "Good morning Suki-senpai."

Taiga grins at her. "Hey, good morning, your coming with to Shirou place, I'm dying to eat your food again."

Suki glares at her. "Free loading Tiger." Suki is really good at cooking, she sometimes help Sakura and Emiya in the kitchen to make dinner. Taiga fell in love with her cooking and would not stop asking for more.

Taiga got annoyed when hearing that word. "HEY, DON'T CALL ME TIGER!"

Suki sigh. "Whatever, come on let's get to his place already."

The all went next door to greet Shirou. Sakura rang the doorbell to get his attention. The door open to reveal him. "Hey, good morning everybody, you know that you guys don't need to do this, I can take care of myself."

Sakura shakes her head. "No, we want to do this to help you."

Suki nod. "Yeah, but I think "Tiger" is just free loading again."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Shirou sigh, knowing full well he can't win against them, and knowing what Suki said it true, Taiga really need to take lesson for herself. " Alright, come on in."

He invited everyone in and went to make breakfast with Sakura and Suki. Suki stop when she feel a presence in the house. This presence is powerful and for some reason, felt familiar. Shirou see Suki standing there and called her out. Suki heard and decide to confront it when breakfast is set.

They stared cooking as Sakura prepare the vegetables, while Shirou handles the cutting, and Suki heating the meat. They finish and brought everything on the table that Taiga waited on.

Taiga grins when seeing the food. Everyone put the food on the table and sat down. Taiga grabs her chopsticks. "Let's eat!" When Taiga when to grab a food, Suki stop her and hit her with her wooden sword. Taiga holds her head. "OUCH, WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Suki then looks at Shirou. "Shriou, if were going to eat, everyone in this house must sit on this table."

Sakura and Taiga were confuse, everyone is alright here in there thought. Shirou just sweat, wondering, how she know. Suki got off the Table and went to the door near them. She open it and reveal someone spying on them.

This person is a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." She wears a blue, knee-length skirt (with tights) and white shirt (with a blue string tie), and brown boot. For some reason, she look very familiar to Suki, but she never seen her before.

"Alright, so who are you?"

* * *

 **(Namie Amuro - Hope)**

 **(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte kagiri naki chikara umarer)**

Shows a Homurahaha Academy with Suki on top the root looking at the sky.

 **(Motomeru nara ba doko made mo kawara nu kizuna furikazasou** **We are hope)**

Suki hear foots steps and turns to see Sakura and Rider smiling at her and she returns the smile.

 **The Human Saber**

 **(Kimi to honki de kokoro butsukeatta yorokobi mo)**

Suki is in her family Dojo practicing her swordsmanship, while a ghostly figure of Mordred watches.

 **(Waraikoroge te namida kawakashi ta setsuna sa mo)**

Shows Shirou, Saber, Sakura, Suki, and Taiga eating breakfast at Shirou's house.

 **(Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka (ā))**

Shows Rin and Archer looking far at on top a skyscraper.

 **(Hatame te iru yo takaku takaku)**

Shows Clarent Blood Arthur stuck on the ground while Suki looks at it.

 **(Why sagasu koto o akirame ta no, Why hitori tatakai tsuzukeru no)**

Suki just keep walking and stops to see Mordred

 **(Nē donna mirai kakugo shi ta no, Yume wa mō te ni shi ta no)**

Mordred smiles and give her a hand, Suki smiles and takes it.

 **(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte, kagiri naki chikara umareru)**

Shows Saber fighting Assassin, Archer fighting Lancer, Rider fighting Caster, and Berserker going on a Rampage.

 **(Motomeru nara ba doko made mo kawara nu kizuna furikazasou, We are hope)**

Shows Suki slashing away monsters running forward and started to transform into Mordread and charge at Gilgamesh.

 **(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni kimi to mezashi tai basho ga aru)**

Shows Suki in Emiya kitchen decide to make everyone dinner.

 **(Susumiyuku kōro nara tōi mukashi mō kime te ita)**

She came in to she everyone on the time smile when they see her, then she set the food down.

Shows Kotomine and Gilgamesh grinning, Lancer on the roof thinking about his old master, Caster, Assassin, and Kuzuki loooking at the stars.

Final shows Saber and Mordred face back at each other.

 **(Mada todoka nai kimi no koe ga muryoku na mune o oshitsubusu)**

Shows Suki siting on the ground looking depress, she see a hands and look up seeing Sakura and Rider smiling.

 **(Boku wa kimi o motome te irukara Hikari sashikomu asa o shinji te iyou)**

She smiles and takes their hands to get up, and then she hugs them and they return it.

 **(Me o toji te mimi o sumashi te sagashi dasou kimi no kotae o)**

Shows Lancer, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker show off their moves, and show there masters.

 **(Michi wa kanarazu tsuzui te iru yo mada mi ta koto no nai umi e We are hope)**

Shows Gilgamesh opening his Gate of Babylon, Saber and Suki at the other side, Suki turning into Mordred, and both of them unleashing there Noble Phantasm.

 **(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni kimi to kaeru beki basho ga aru)**

Shows Suki at a hill looking at Fuyuki city, she hears foot steps and turn to see her friends, and Illya and Berserker.

 **(Boku tachi wa eien ni tōi mukashi sō kime te ita)**

She smile when she see them, out of know wear Lancer, Caster, Kuzuki, and Assassin appear with a Camera and everyone got into a group picture, when the picture was taking a ghostly Mordred appear by Suki smiling, winking, and tum up on the picture.

* * *

Saber is in the Dojo sitting on the floor, remember of what happen yesterday. Her summoning, her master, the Holy Grail War, the alliance with Rin Tohsaka, Illya and Berserker, Shirou getting hurt, and there talk this morning. She then felt 3 presence, thinking it may be his friends that come to visit him, but one of those presence felt familiar to her. She didn't know why, but, why is this presence reminding her of her child Mordred.

Saber face sadden, remembering Mordred, was it her fault that Mordred rebel against her, because she could not understand her feelings. Still she need to check this presence. She got up and walk to the presence. She stop and the door and put her ear by it and her foot steps. The door open to reveal Suki finding her. Saber got a little surprise the she been found out. When she looks at Suki, she noticed that she looks a bit like her, only older.

Sakura is shock to find a pretty girl here, while Taiga gaps at seeing a Stranger in Shirou house, so she ask Suki's question, but at Shriou.

"SHIROU, WHO THE HELL IS THIS PRETTY GIRL, AND WHY IS SHE IN YOUR HOUSE!?"

Shirou sigh, he could not believe this happen after everything that happen yesterday, he then explain that she is acquaintance of his father's, Kiritsugu, while other believe it, Suki thought there is more going on here.

"All right, I think I understand now," said Taiga, "So, a long time ago Saber was in Kiritsugu's care... and she came to Japan at his request. That's the story?"

"Yeah. It not a problem is it?" ask Shirou.

"WHAT! OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. "At this young age, you're already seducing some blonde beauty!" She was now on the floor crying. "What do I do? Shirou been corrupted."

Shirou sweatdrop at what she said. "Hey, I'm not corrupted, what wrong with her staying here?"

"I don't even know this person!" she countered, "Are you really a friend of Kiritsugu's?"

"...Yes, I knew him well. He asked me to look after Shirou in his absence," Saber responded.

Taiga somehow brought a Kendo stick out of her shirt and point it towards Saber. "Well I don't believe you, prepare to face the "Tiger of Fuyuki City" to the death." She charge at her, only for Suki to use her wooden sword to hit Taigo eyes. Taigo hold her eyes and Rolled saying "My Eyes" over and over again. She glare at Suki for what see did. "WHY YOU DO THAT!?"

Suki turn her head to face Saber "Is it not obvious? You would have lost to her, her body hold a certain aura around it, I can tell she train at a very young age and pushes to be even strong, plus I can see she more muscular then some females, but in my opinion she very feminine."

Saber is surprise at this, she didn't think there would be anyone who can tell the strength of one person. She blush and bit for being called feminine, despite her appearance. Suki grab her hand. "Come, sit on the table with us." She drag her to the table and put her right between Sakura and her. Suki sat back down "Alright since you know Shirou, it time for us to say are name, you go first Sakura."

Sakura smile. "Okay, my name is Sakura Matou, I hope we get along Saber." Taiga glares at her. "The names Taiga Fujimura, you better remember it blonde, as Shirou guardian, I won't let you corrupt Shirou." Suki sweatdrop at what she said, she then smiled at Saber. "And I'm Suki Pendragon, I do hope you have a wonderful time her."

When Saber heard that last one, her eyes widen in shock, she found it hard to believe. "E-Excuse me Suki, but is you last name really Pendragon?"

Suki looked at Saber with a confuse face. "Yes, why do you ask."

Saber try to remain calm while answering. "Well, it just that, you have the same last name as King Arthur is all."

Shirou also have to a agree with Saber at that, he always wonder why Suki last name is the same as King Arthur's. Sakura had a sad smile on her face, knowing full well what Suki last name mean, while Taiga know what there talking about, but let it be for Suki sake.

Suki stay silent for a while when hearing it. "...It's because he is my ancestor's father."

Saber and Shirou where surprise for different reasons, Shirou having no idea she was a descendant of King Arthur himself, while Saber didn't know about this, but then she notice what she said. "Your ancestor's father but that would mean."

Suki nod sadly. "Yes, Mordred Pendragon is my ancestor."

Saber shock with belief, Mordred had a child, she hand grandchildren. Suki had a sad face is replace with a warm smile. "Looks let just eat are food before it gets cold, say Saber do you go to school."

Saber shakes her head. "No, I don't really go to school at all I guess."

Suki shakes her own head. "Now that just won't do... I got it, meet me in the room to get ready, plus your name mite stand out, I got a perfect name for you."

Saber looked a bit worry and Suki, but nod. They all decide to eat after that.

* * *

Rin Tohaska is trying to relax after that happen yesterday, honestly, she want to give Emiya a big punch to the face for being so stupid. She would what she did to god to deserve this kind of treatment. As she is walking around on the roof top when she spotted something that shocked her to know bounds. It wouldn't be a surprise to see Shirou, Sakura, Taiga, and Suki walking together since this happens everyday, but she see Saber in the mix, wearing a school uniform, she looked a bit shy wearing it and coming here.

Rin had only one thing to say when she say this. "THAT IMBECILE!" People heard the load noise as it shook the school.

"What the matter master?"

Rin turn to see her servant Archer looking at her wondering what is happening. "I'll tell you what happening, Emiya bringing his servant to school!"

Archer eyebrow up, curious at what she mean. "So, it normal for master to bring there servant with them-"

"He bring her to school in a school uniform!"

"... Okay, that is stupid, what is he thinking." Archer could not believe this is happen. People don't know this, not even Rin, but he is a counter guardian that work for Ayala. He is also happen to be and alternate version of Shirou, that want to kill his past self so he could not be come of hero. Although, it seems that fate decide to play a trick on him and sent him some where else, because he did not remember this happening, or maybe it's Zelretch had something to do with it, it just like him to do this. He looked at the group coming in, when he see someone that he had not seen before. "So who the girl with the wooden sword?"

Rin look at Archer when he ask the question. "Her, she Suki Pendragon, a student that comes here."

"... Any relation to King Arthur?" Archer could not believe it, this just keeps getting confusing every minute.

Rin nod. "Yes, a direct descendant to Mordred Pendragon to be precise, I don't know the details, but some of the Mage's Association thinks that Mordred had a child with a foreigner and send them some place else so they don't get killed. We can tell the foreigner is japanese given her parents are to."

Archer stared at Suki, think that things will be even harder to do then before. _"... This is god's idea of a joke isn't it or Zelretch just want to sent me here for his amusement."_

* * *

Shinji is walking around the class with a big grin on his face. "This is the life, now I won't have to worry about that bitch anymore, this is what she get for thinking she better then me." As he was walking he see Sakura talking to Emiya again, he put a smirk on his face and decide to walk there.

Sakura noticed Shinji coming to there direction and is sad to see him come her. He always try to take her away from her friends and club activities, but Suki keeps appearing out of know where to stop him and well beat the crap out of him. "Nii-san is coming again."

Shirou sigh, knowing full well of Shinji behavior. " I'll be on my best behavior, but Suki on the other hand."

Sakura looked down, knowing that Suki won't let anything happen to her, eve if she appears out of know where at times.

Shinji final stop by them. "Oh Emiya, I need to talk to Sakura, why don't you go help around the school."

Shirou rubs the back of his head. "Come on Shinji, I'm just talking to her, also I don't think Suki would leave you alone with your sister."

Shinji smirk just hearing Suki name. "Well I don't have to worry about the bitch anymore, after all she is-"

"You want to say that again Shinji."

Shinji stop when he hears stop, his head keeps saying "it can't be." over and over again. He turn around and see Suki standing behind him, and he paled as a ghost. He back away and fall on the ground. His thoughts are "I know I see her died, why is she still alive.

Suki gave him a hateful glare. "So I'm a bitch am I, well your dead meat after 1 minute." He try to run, but she grab her his leg and slam on the other side, she bring him up and use her wooden sword to hit him in the face, making him fall down again.

The school bell ring starting class, Sakura grab Suki arm. "Please senpai, I don't want you to get into trouble, will be late for class, please stop." Suki looked at her and couldn't say no. She nod and put her wooden sword away and started walking to class with the others, leaving Shinji on the floor.

* * *

Taiga got her papers ready and then stared class. "Okay class, today were getting and new transfer student from Europe, so be nice, you can come in now Aura."

On cue, Saber open the door and came right in. She closed it and went to the chalk board to right her name, she turn around and could not help but be a bit nervous, she never done something like this before, and didn't think this would happen to her, Suki insisted she came to school with them of someone of her age. "M-M-My name is Aura Pendragon, p-please to meet all of you." Suki also decide to give her last name to her.

Shirou could not help but feel sorry for Saber being put in this postion, while Sakura hope she will be okay, and Suki just smiles. The rest of the class is shock of what they just heard, Taiga then got everyone attention. "Alright class, if you have any question, feel free to ask."

The most common were "Are you relate to Suki, what your favorite foods, and what's it like in Europe?" Saber answered "Yes, she my cousin, I guess Japanese food, and is a little cold, but a great neighborhood."

Taiga clap her hands. "Alright that's enough, now Aura, sit between Shirou and Suki so we can start today's lesson."

Saber nod and went to the seat between Shirou and Suki, she sat down and turn her head to Suki who gives her the tums up. Taiga then started today's lesson. "Alright everyone, let's begin today's lesson."

* * *

"Alright, that it for today, it's lunch time, now go and eat and please make sure to study for next week."

Class ended and everyone started to pack up and started to go to the cafeteria or other places to eat lunch. Suki brought out her bento and decide to eat at the roof, as she finish packing she see Rin looking at Shirou and Saber, they noticed this and decide to talk to her. Shirou is the first to speak. "Is there something you need Tohsaka-san?"

Rin points her finger at him. "Meet me after school with Aura, alone." With that said she walk away.

Suki look at Sakura wonder what happen, but noticed her sad face on her. Suki didn't why but she need to find out what is going on, so then after school, it time for Suki to do some spying.

* * *

 _"ARE YOU INSANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"  
_

 _As promise, they meet after shcool on the roof top and Rin scream at the top of her lungs when she see them. Saber and Shirou naturally cover there ears when there heard the scream, and Shirou decide to be the voice of reason. "Now, now, let's all calm down."_

 _"CALM DOWN, I CAN"T CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU DID, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING BRINGING A SERVANT TO SCHOOL LIKE THAT!?"_

 _Saber decide to speack up. "It was not Shirou idea to being with, Suki just found me and decide to make me go to school."_

 _Rin stop scream and looked at her even more shock. "She found you, how?" Saber shook her head. "I don't know, I think she felt my presence, but other then that I really don't know, all I know is that she is a excellent swordswoman."_

 _Archer raise a eyebrow. "And how do you figure?" Saber then answered him "It the way she spoke and handle her wooden sword shows that she hand training in the art of swordsmanship, who ever taught her that must me and excellent teacher." Rin decide to speak. "Well regardless of that, she still a normal human, we can't let her know about the Holy Grail War, you know what will happen to her, including the servants." Shirou sigh, knowing full well he have to keep it a secret to her and the others just to keep them safe._

 _"And what is this Holy Grail War thing Rin Tohsaka?"_

 _All 4 of them pause and they heard that familiar voice, they turn to see Suki by the door of the roof top._

* * *

After school Suki began her plan to find out what Rin wanted with Shirou and Saber, she proceed to the roof top to find them, when see got to the door she hears what they were they talking about. All she got out of it was Holy Grail War and servants, she decide to confront them about it and came out.

Rin is shock just seeing her and in disbelief that the secret got out so easily, she then shouted at Suki. "Why are you here!?"

Suki push her front hair back. "It because of what you said to Shirou and Saber, I don't know what going on, but if you are making them go to danger, then you have another thing coming."

Suki then felt something, she got her wooden sword and block 2 swords that came at her, she see Archer holding the swords in his hands. Rin is shock at what her servant is doing, while Shirou and Saber could not believe what they see, Suki could not help but notice something about him that feels familiar and could not help but whisper her friend name.

"Shriou?"

Archer eyes widen and started attack again, but Suki keeps on blocking his attacks one by one, she then swing her wooden sword at him but he step out of the way and went back. They stare at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first strike, but Saber intervene by pointing her invisible sword at Archer.

She gave him a glare. "What do you think your doing?" Archer just look at her, knowing full well she want an explanation for his action. "I'm following the rules, or have you forgot about it being secret." She just keeps glaring at him. "Even so, I won't let you harm her."

Shirou decide to intervene. "Now guys please come down, hey Suki can you keep this a secret, please?" Rin looks at him, thinking her lost his mind, while Suki keeps her sword up, she decide to get to the point. "Why don't you guys tell me what is going on-"

Suddenly the all felt a enormous pressure appear and there Energy drain. Suki started felling it to. "What the hell, what is this, it feels like my soul is being drain."

"Rin...in the forest! The servant's presence is coming from there," Archer proclaimed.

Suki didn't know what is going on, but if someone is doing this then she need to do something, she run towards the fence on the roof then jump over it and land down on the grow with no bones broken and went to the forest to confront the person doing this, while Shirou is screaming her name.

She ran to the forest trying to find the person who doing this, she felt a presence to the left and went straight to it, when she got there she is shock to who she sees.

"Rider?"

The person who turn around and revealed to be Rider, and even thought she hand a blindfold on, she is shock to see Suki. "It you, your alive, how?"

Suki shakes her head. "I don't know, but why are you doing this, there is no reason for this."

Rider, even with a blindfold, looks at her sadly. "As I said before, I'm sorry but he order me to do this."

Suki didn't understand, is someone ordering Rider to do this, if so why, she then though of something. "Are you involved with the Holy Grail War?"

Rider is surprise when she hears this. "You know what is happening right now?"

"A bit, please Rider stop this, if someone is making you do this, then let me help you, I make sure you won't have to do this I promise."

Even if Rider wanted Suki help, she can't because of what is happening, she sense the other servants's presences. "I'm sorry, but things aren't that simple, I need to leave, will see each other again.

She then vanish, leaving Suki staring at the spot while the others arrive. She then turn to then with a piss off face. "You guys will tell me everything now." And it was not a request, but a order.

Rin is sweating just for seeing her piss off face, while Shirou just sight, decide that they have to tell her everything, so he explain everything to her, about the Holy Grail, servants, and there wish granted. Suki stare at them after hearing the information, she then decide something.

"That it, until this War is over, I'm going to get involved with this, that mean living in your hose Shirou, making sure your safe, and helping you guy in this to stop innocent people dying, and I won't take no for an answer."

Everyone stares that Suki at what she said, Shirou eye widen hearing that she will leave with him, Saber worry with her getting involved, Archer's eyebrow twitching, and Rin disbelief in her, she then ask a question. "Don't you fell weird that your going to live with a boy or something, I mean aren't you like attracted to boys?"

Suki shakes her head. "No, I'm a hardcore lesbian, and I rather live with Sakura then with Shirou, but I got to make sure he safe."

"..." Everyone is silents after what they just heard but 2 of them Rin and Archer had thought of expressions, Rin got an angry face after she hears lesbian and Sakura in the same sentence, while Archer then sigh at all of this. "How did it come come to this?"

* * *

 **(Mayomayo Compass Wa Iranai by StylipS)**

 **(Sawaritai ashita ga aru** **Jibun de tashikametai** **Kirai? Suki? Docchi darou)**

Show Suki and Sakura cooking dinner for everybody, a bit of sauce got on Sakura cheek, Suki then came close to her and lick the sauce off as Sakura blushes while Suki smiles.

 **(Tabun chousen wa Journey** **Wakaranai michi samayoi nanbai mono yorokobi he to)**

Shows Suki and Saber having a duel, while Shirou, Sakura, Rin, Archer, and Rider watching, they were both sweating from the heat of there battle, Saber then see Mordred image replace Suki and she tightened her grip on her sword feeling a little regret.

 **(Hashiridasu made ga kowakute** **Hashiridashitara tomaranai)**

Shows Lancer running away from a bunch of bull dogs after him, then turns to Caster and Kuzuki shopping for supplies.

 **(Go sign matteta'n da ne** **Kokoro seku mama nanika wo sagashitai sono jounetsu de)**

Shows Illya telling Berserker to steel that playground for her, while her maids tell her not do that and Berseker is staring at a dog.

 **(Nankai mo deaou (kimi to)** **Sono tabi ni kimi w)**

Shows Gilgamesh drinking his find wine, thinking of his treasure, he turn around and is eyes turn white in shock when he sees Kotomine eating tons of mapo Tofu.

 **(chigau honki misete (misete yo)**

Shows Issei reading, then he hears something out side and see Shinji in a beat up stance and sigh seeing it.

 **(Atarashii koto (boku to) sagashidasu chikara)**

Show Archer on top of a building thinking about the past and his mission.

 **(Wasurecha dame nanda yo)**

Shows Suki and Sakura finish dinner and bringing it out for everybody.

 **(Honki no kimi ga honki no boku he to.** **Waraikakeru tabi ga.** **Suki sa suki sa KONPASU nashi no Journey.** **Today I'll be there... ALIVE!)**

Everybody starting eating and chating with each other, while Rin drinks a whole cartoon of milk with her dinner, then shows Suki, Sakura, and Rider sleeping on the same bed.

* * *

 **That it for this chapter, I hope you like the ending, have a nice night.**


End file.
